Una razón más
by Faith-Winters
Summary: [HITSUHINA] Le gustaba permanecer horas mirando el curioso paisaje a su alrededor, le gustaba el color del cielo tras una noche de lluvia, pero también tenía muy claro las cosas que no le gustaban. Un ejemplo: no le gustaba Hinamori Momo


**Wolaaa! Aki esta el primer fic de Bleach ke publiko, aunke iwal me animo y subo más pronto, no lo se aún, bueno solo decir ke es un hitsuhina y ke espero ke os guste no es gran cosa pero me hace ilu ke lo leais os dejo con el fic!**

**Una razón más**

Suspiró y fijo su vista en la enorme puerta que separaba el Seireitai del Rukongai. Tenía muy claro las cosas que le gustaban y las que no. Sabía que no le gustaba aquella puerta, al igual que sabía que le gustaba sentarse en el tejado observándolo todo como ahora.

Le gustaba escuchar el sonido de la gente del Rukongai caminando de un lado a otro, le gustaba permanecer horas mirando el curioso paisaje a su alrededor, le gustaba cuando el aire rozaba su yukata produciendo un sonido casi inaudible, le gustaba el color del cielo tras una noche de lluvia… Le gustaban muchas cosas, pero también tenía muy claro las cosas que no le gustaban. Un ejemplo muy concreto: no le gustaba Hinamori Momo.

Eran numerosas las veces que la veía caminando por el Seireitai siempre con aquella expresión alegre y tranquila en su rostro, su andar ligero e inocente y su figura iluminando con su cálida sonrisa a todo el que encontraba. Bueno, puede que aquello no le molestara del todo, pero no soportaba cuando permanecía horas en los dormitorios de la décima división, cuando saludaba al capitán Hitsugaya con aquella espléndida sonrisa, cuando corría a su encuentro preocupada después de que él volviera de algún lugar peligroso, y sobretodo, sobretodo cuando él la contemplaba sin que ella se percatara bajo los tranquilos rayos de sol.

Resopló, no le gustaba en absoluto. No la soportaba; y como si alguien hubiera leído su mente allí estaba ella. Hinamori Momo, con su melena castaña recogida como siempre y su zanpakutoh atada a la cintura. La fulminó con la mirada según la veía avanzar y su gesto se torció aún más al ver que iba acompañada del capitán del décimo escuadrón. La chica hablaba sobre algo de manera entusiasta mientras que Hitsugaya permanecía en silencio, en realidad no parecía prestarle mucha atención, hasta que Momo se paró y puso cara de haber recordado algo y comenzó a reírse, Hitsugaya se giró cruzándose de brazos aparentemente algo indignado. La suave risa de la chica paró y cuando la verde mirada del chico se clavó en ella, pareció reinar el silencio. No supo calcular cuanto tiempo llevaban en silencio pero le pareció interminable, arrugó aun más la frente con disgusto. Tan solo el viento que movía levemente sus ropajes y algunos de los mechones de Momo parecían tener la capacidad de reaccionar, y sin previo aviso los labios de Hitsugaya se despegaron mientras susurraba algo, Hinamori abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendida y ruborizada y un segundo después los labios de él se encontraron con los suyos.

Soltó un gruñido, tenía ganas de tirarles una piedra y gritarles que eran unos exhibicionistas, pero sabía que no serviría de nada así que simplemente dio una patada al suelo con rabia.

"Aiko-chan! Mira lo que he traído!" la llamó una voz a su espalda.

La niña se dio la vuelta y miró al recién llegado sin interés.

"Ah, eres tú. Ya te dije que no hacía falta que vinieras" sentenció sin mirarle.

El niño de ojos marrones y pelo castaño tomó asiento a su lado.

"No seas, así Aiko-chan, mira lo que te he traído" añadió con una gran sonrisa.

Aiko lo miró de reojo y sus ojos rápidamente captaron una gran cantidad de sandías, la niña notó como se le hacía la boca agua. El niño sonrió y le tendió un pedazo. Aiko lo miró debatiéndose internamente entre cogerlo o no, pero finalmente lo cogió y comenzó a comérselo ávidamente mientras miraba al niño de reojo y levantaba la cabeza con altivez. El niño se rió y dirigió su vista al Seireitai.

"Estoy deseoso por entrar en la academia y convertirme en shinigami" anunció.

Aiko lo miró alzando una ceja.

"Shinigami tú?" preguntó mientras tomaba otro pedazo de sandía.

"Claro! Pienso entrar en el quinto escuadrón! El de Hinamori-taicho!" dijo levantándose y alzando un puño feliz mientras miraba fijamente al Sereitai con una gran sonrisa.

"Hmph, pierdes el tiempo…" murmuró Aiko sin mirarle.

"Tu eres solo una niña y no lo entiendes. Hinamori-taicho es estupenda! Y además muy amable" prosiguió el niño entusiasta.

Aiko frunció el ceño y se concentró en su sandía mientras mascullaba algo, el niño clavó su vista en ella y sonrió.

"Anda, mírate! No sabes ni comer" dijo riendo mientras le secaba la barbilla que goteaba el líquido de la sabrosa fruta sobre su ropa.

Aiko abrió sus ojos sorprendida al sentir el tacto de los dedos de su amigo en su piel, se apartó bruscamente dando un salto y fijando su vista en otro lado.

"Yo no pienso ser shinigami" gruñó con irritación en su voz, mientras trataba que él no notara el ligero rubor que había acudido a sus mejillas.

Él suspiró y relajó su cuerpo fijando nuevamente su vista en el Seireitai.

"Pues yo pienso convertirme en subordinado de Hinamori-taicho" dijo firme.

Aiko se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos sin mirarle, dándose cuenta de que tenía una razón más para añadir a su lista en contra de Hinamori Momo, no supo muy bien porque pero estaba bastante enfadada. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio pensando algo y se giró nuevamente hacia él.

"Bueno, entonces yo también me haré shinigami, pero pienso entrar en el décimo escuadrón!" anunció mirándole de manera retadora. 

Él sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza revolviéndole el pelo.

"Ryo, no vuelvas a hacer eso" rugió Aiko enfadada apartando su mano de un manotazo y cruzándose de brazos indignada.

Ryo la observó sin decir nada con una extraña sonrisa.

"Que-que pasa?" preguntó la niña al notar que él no apartaba su vista de ella.

"Solo pensaba que no me gustaría que tuviéramos que separarnos nunca" comentó él tranquilamente.

Ella se ruborizó ligeramente de nuevo.

"E-eso no pasará" aseguró fijando su vista en el Seireitai con decisión. _Nunca._

Muy cerca de allí, justamente en el lugar que contemplaban Aiko y Ryo desde del tejado de su casa en el Rukongai, Hitsugaya Toushiro pensaba exactamente lo mismo mientras observaba caminar hacia el despacho de la quinta división a Hinamori Momo.

**Cortito no? No me daba para más la idea, espero ke os halla gustado o por lo menos ke habrais llegado hasta aquí xD y nada mas ke decir, solo ke si podeis dejar review, please! Engaa x fiii xDD ke igual me animo y me pongo a subir fics como loca xD**

**Besoss!**


End file.
